The Daughter of Percy
by SiaThePekoponian
Summary: For Rie Jackson, Camp Half-Blood is her home-in fact, she's never even left camp one! However, when the opportunity to visit Camp Jupiter arises, and a mysterious dream begins to make Rie doubt everything she's ever known, will she take the jump and go to Camp Jupiter? Or will she stay at Camp Half-Blood, where nothing ever, ever, changes?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all! This story is set in the future of Camp Half-Blood, Percy and Annabeth are all grown-up now, and Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter have made an arrangement. What arrangement, you ask? Well, you'll have to wait and see! Percy Jackson belongs to the wonderfully talented Rick Riordian, and I claim no credit for his property at all. Anyway, here it is! Reviews and follows would be uber helpful! **

Chapter 1:

"Rie! Wake up, you're late for breakfast!" A hard pounding at the door startled me, causing me to nearly roll off my bed in fright. I recognize the voice, of course, however it doesn't necessarily mean that I want to greet the person who that voice belongs to, especially this early in the morning. Of course, to other campers, it may not seem all that early. To me, early is anything before noon. "Come on, Rie! Chiron has announcements to make and he's waiting for you." Sighing, I grudgingly sit up, sliding my feet onto the wooden floor of my cabin. The fountain that sits in the corner trickles a small stream of water, a sign that it's broken again. It's one of those times I wish I wasn't the only camper in the Poseidon cabin, because it makes it incredibly easier for people to notice I'm not there. Representing an entire cabin is exactly my dream role at the camp. Some campers worked their butts of to become Head Counselor, and all I've ever wanted to do is sleep. Hard-knock life, right?

I slip on my Camp Half-Blood teacher, an in-your-face orange color, and I open the door, not bothering the change out of my pajama pants. It may be the middle of summer, but heat has never really bothered me all that much. It's never really hot here, anyway. "You're seriously going to breakfast wearing that?" I merely nod, looking at the scorn on Kerry's expression. She's used to me, though, so she doesn't press the matter further as we walk to the Mess for breakfast. "We started without you. Chiron told me to get you before he made the announcements." Kerry informs me in a very blunt tone. I shrug. It makes no difference to me if I'm there to hear the announcement or not. News at Camp Half-Blood travels faster than Hermes half the time.

As we approach the Mess, Kerry breaks away from me to go join her siblings at the Nike table. Cabins have to sit together, which means as the only person currently residing in the Poseidon cabin, I eat alone, all three meals, every day. It's usually why I don't come to meals unless I'm forced to.

Chiron's eyes follow me as I take my seat quickly, folding my legs underneath the table. The other campers don't notice me join them. They're all too busy eating and having fun with their cabinmates. I suppose I can't really complain, I did chose my own poison. At the Head Table, the usuals are there. Chiron stands in full centaur form, my parents, who run the camp, sit next to each other in the middle of the table, chatting about something. A few others join them, one is a blonde man who I have seen before but don't actually know, the other is Grover, my father's best friend, and then next to Grover is Nico, a very pale man who always seems very sullen, and always shows up for mealtimes. Piper and Leo sit next to each other as well, eating their food in silence. These people have always sat at the Head Table, and I imagine they always will. In our world, they're legends.

"Campers, campers, I would like to ask you all for a few moments of your time," Chiron's voice is loud and clear, and the chatter instantly stops. We all respect Chiron, and he knows that we will listen to him. "Thank you. Now, I just have a few quick concerns before we get onto more important matters. We have a request from the Head Counselor the Demeter cabin, asking that the Dionysus cabin please stop taking their grapes." A few snickers could be heard from the Dionysus cabin, and I watched as Winona Bell, the Head Counselor for the Demeter cabin, gave them a death glare. "We also have a request from the Hermes cabin, asking campers to please be respectful of the caduceus outside their cabin and for others to please stop using it to kill centipedes." That request earned a few laughs, and even Chiron smiled as he waited for it to quiet down again. "Now, onto our bigger things, as many of you know, every year we send five campers to the Roman counterpart of our gods, Camp Jupiter, and they send five campers over here, in an effort to improve relations between us. Now, first off, let us thank our camp director Percy Jackson, and the Camp Jupiter director, Jason Grace, for continuing to make strides four our two kinds of demigods to get along."

There was a round of whoops and cheers as my dad, Percy Jackson, stood briefly. The blonde man next to him gave a small wave, and I realized that he must be Jason Grace. I had heard so much of him, from both my parents and other campers, but had never put two and two together before. Chiron motioned for us to settle down, and it took everyone a few moments to do so. "Now, we will now be taking applicants for the five campers who will spend August at Camp Jupiter. Sign-Ups will be posted tomorrow, along with the list of basic requirements for those who wish to sign-up. We will stop taking signatures on the 20th of July, and we will announce those campers who will be going to Camp Jupiter on the 25th." Chiron paused for a small second. "Thank you, and you are dismissed."

All at once, everyone stood and began to make their way from the Mess down back towards the cabins. Even though I had barely eaten anything, I wasn't feeling hungry anymore.

Kerry stood, waiting for me by one of the far pillars as I quickly cleaned my plate off. I was ready to join her, until someone caught my arm. I looked to see my father standing over me, his eyes curious and a small smile on his lips. "Rie, are you planning on signing up?" He asked. It took me a few moments to register what he was asking me. I quickly shook my head. I loved my parents, but I didn't have the best relationship with them. My life was here, at Camp Half-Blood. It always had been. I had been born here and raised here. Leaving was...outside of my limits.

He released my arm, and I could see he was disappointed in my answer. My father was always waiting for me to do something extraordinary, he wanted me to be adventurous and dangerous and maybe even a little reckless. That just wasn't me. That was my father, the legend, the hero, Percy Jackson. "I really think you should consider going. Your mother and I would-" I cut him off right there.

"No, Dad, honestly, I'm fine here, ok? I'll be going now, see you." I quickly turned and walked away. I knew he was still standing behind me, and I could feel his disappointment with me. I was just never going to be able to be the daughter he wanted, the daughter he deserved. Times were peaceful now. We had quests still, but they were small and they went to actual demigods, not me. There was nothing special or godly about me. I was just Rie, the granddaughter of Poseidon and Athena. Not the daughter of either Poseidon or Athena. The difference was huge.

Kerry gave me a concerned look as I met up with her. She and I had been best friends ever since she had first come to camp. She understood me better than anyone else here. She knew not to push. "Do you want to go play something? We have time to kill before any sort of training." Kerry suggested. Even though there was no immediate threat anymore, and there hadn't been for many years, there were still monsters like hellhounds out and about, and a demigod had to keep their skills sharp. Sword practice was one of the ways we did that.

"No, playing anything is no fun with you," I joked. Kerry's mother was Nike, the goddess of victory. Because of that, all her children were super competitive, and they usually won anything they set their minds to. They were absolute monsters to play against during Capture the Flag. You hoped you were on the same team as them simply to avoid any serious injury.

Kerry smiled back. She was used to me complaining about her winning everything, and I was a sore loser to begin with. Having your best friend be the daughter of Nike isn't exactly something most people have to deal with. "Fine, fine," She conceded. "Hey, look, some of the unclaims are getting into a fight!" Kerry pointed down to a small cabin set a little further away from the rest of them, and what she said was true.

In the old days, when my father had first been a camper, all unclaimed children lived in the Hermes cabin. After my father started really directing the cabin, the Hermes kids pitched a fit about it, so my father built a separate cabin, away from the others, for children to live in until they were claimed. They were called unclaims, and they were generally really nice kids. They never stayed there for very long after my father had done a little tweaking with the way the gods handled things, and they were just a part of the camp.

As we approached the fight, a small crowd had gathered at this point. Fights didn't happen a lot here, unless they happened in the Arena, in which case they were quite common and dealt with by the use of swords.

Two kids were beginning to throw punches at each other, each of them looking pretty upset over something. "How is it my fault, Lukas? Seriously, you're upset over nothing!" One kid pleaded as he ducked a pretty solid right hook. By this time, Chiron, who was still up by the Mess, had caught sight of what was going on, and was making his way over to the small crowd.

The one kid who was throwing most of the punches looked like he had tears in his eyes, and whatever this fight was about, I didn't care. I honestly felt bad for both boys. They both looked fairly little, and I wondered why campers so young were here. They couldn't be over the age of eight. That was pretty young for campers here.

Chiron circled us a few times, and the fighting instantly stopped. He made his way as the circle parted toward the boys, and grabbed each of them by their shirt collars, holding them apart from each other. The boys hung there, limp, looking rather miffed about the whole situation. "Lukas, Mitchell, I expect that the two of you explain to me what if going on _right now." _I was surprised Chiron hadn't brought the boys into the Big House to work out the situation, and was dealing with it now, right in front of us. Perhaps he was just too fed up to deal with it like that? That was rare for Chiron, though.

"Mitch is upset because I was claimed and he wasn't!" Lukas spat out. He looked absolutely furious with the other boy, Mitchell.

"Mitchell, is this true? Were you upset because Lukas was claimed today?" Mitchell gave a small nod. I was surprised to find out that was the reason for the fighting, though I attributed it to the boys age. They were both just so young to be here.

"It's not fair! He'll go off to join his new brothers and sisters and he won't be my friend anymore, and I won't have any brothers and sisters to play with!" Mitchell sounded like a young toddler when he spoke. Chiron lowered both the boys back on the ground, however he wasn't done with them yet.

"Is there anyone here from Lukas' new cabin who was taking him there before the fight started?" Chiron asked, his eyes scanning the circle. Bethanie Quills, a daughter of Hephaestus, stepped forward. So Lukas had been claimed by Hephaestus, then.

"I was, Chiron. I was about to take the kid out of the cabin until Mitchell came outta nowhere." Chiron nodded.

"Beth, please escort Lukas to his new cabin." Bethanie nodded and waited for Lukas to join her, hurriedly heading towards to Hephaestus cabin. It was pretty clear that she had wanted to get out of there. "Alright, Mitchell, I expect you at the Big House in five minutes. The rest of you, scatter." We all obeyed and began to go our own ways. Kerry and I shared a look. In most cases, Lukas being claimed wouldn't have been a problem. But since Mitchell and Lukas were so young, Mitchell couldn't understand that it meant that he could still be friends with Lukas, it would just be a little different.

It shocked me how similar Mitchell and I were. I would never know what it would be like to be claimed by my godly parent. I knew who my parents were, there was no need for me to be claimed. Kerry's parentage had already been known when she first arrived at camp, the Satyr who had escorted her to camp had explained how he had known. Sure enough, Nike officially claimed Kerry the moment she stepped inside the camp's borders. It was different for everyone, but it would never happen to me. I wasn't really sure how to feel about that.

As Kerry and I made out ways toward the beach, right behind my cabin, we began talking about the possibility of going to Camp Jupiter. "I'd like to go," Kerry said eagerly. This didn't surprise me. Kerry loved to travel, she loved seeing new places and learning new things. Sadly for her, she didn't get many opportunities to. Sometimes, she would go back home to try and live with her family and go to school, but she always ended up coming back to camp. There were always problems at home, and Kerry used camp as her escape from that. She rarely got to go anywhere. Camp Jupiter was a dream for her.

"I think I'll stay here," I said meekly.

"Oh, Rie, you've got to go! I want you to see it with me! C'mon, Rie, you've spent more time here than almost anybody else. You've never left Camp Half-Blood. There's a freaking _city _right next to camp and you've never even been. Doesn't that make you fee even a little bit sad?" I shook my head, though the way she had worded it, it did make me think a bit. I wasn't stupid. I knew about New York City and other places like that. I had to same education as those who did go to schools in the mortal world, I wasn't hurting here. But I wondered if the reason I was always so apathetic was because I had never _left. _Could that be the reason? It seemed impossible...yet...yet so likely, too.

"Hey, who is that?" Kerry stopped me in my tracks and pointed towards the shore. A small figure sat there, curled up.

"My guess is as good as yours," I said.

"Well, let's go check it out!"

**_To be continued..._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeah, second chapter! Also, in the previous chapter, when it says "teacher" I meant to put t-shirt. I'm not entirely sure how I missed that! Anyway, sorry this took so long to write! **

Chapter 2:

As Kerry and I approached closer, the figure by the shore stood and turned. The figure obviously saw us, and began to head toward us, before Kerry and I had even moved a few feet closer. "What do we do?" I whispered furtively. I recognized the face, but I couldn't place it. People just don't sit by themselves here, especially not by the water. The Harpies tend to use the shore as their hangout spot and they can can get quite nasty sometimes.

"Morning Rie, Kerry," The figure, now in full-view, was a fiery redheaded girl. She didn't look terribly older than I did, though I knew she wasn't a camper. She wore a pink sweatshirt and blue jeans, also something people didn't really wear around here. Leo was pushing for the camp to act more "summer-camp-ish" and was now enforcing mandatory spirit wear days. Nobody else liked it, but the Hermes cabin was making a killing off the camp store.

"Uh, good morning?" Kerry sputtered out. She looked just as shocked as I imagined I did right then. The girl looked familiar, but in all honesty, I didn't know her. And if I didn't know there, there was no way Kerry would.

"You girls don't recognize me, huh? Kinda surprising considering who I am." The girl crossed her arms and looked at the both of us. I couldn't really tell if she was upset with us or just joking around. She seemed like a girl who had a good sense of humor, but then again, what did I know? I had lived at Camp Half-Blood for fifteen years and I didn't even know her.

"Anyway, the name's Rachel Elizabeth Dare," Rachel Elizabeth Dare uncrossed her arms and forcibly shook our hands, both of us a little too stunned to really do much. At least she wasn't some kind of god. They rarely came to camp, but there were instances when Hermes had shown up and they had never ended well. "Or, as you may know me, the Oracle." Both Kerry and I let out a little gasp. _Now _I recognized her. She had come over to my parent's cabin often when I was little. I imagined she was around my dad's age, though as the Oracle, she wouldn't age. Not until Apollo had deemed her life well lived and allowed her to die.

The Oracle was responsible for spouting off prophecies and assigning Quests to campers. There hadn't been a Prophecy for years and years, so I guess Rachel just kinda mulled around camp. I knew she lived in a pretty decked out cave, I had heard Grover talk about it on numerous occasions. I did feel bad for not recognizing her, but from what I knew, the Oracle had been a decrepit skeleton before she came along. What was I supposed to expect?

"So, um, Rachel, what were you doing out here?" Kerry spoke with unease, almost unsure how to act. I was right with her. This was the Oracle, the bearer of prophecies, blessed by Apollo, but Rachel was just so...cool. She seemed like a pretty spunky girl with her own attitude and style. The title of Oracle didn't suit her, though it had to if she was the Oracle. Whatever quality had made her the Oracle had to be damn good.

"I was actually waiting for Rie." Rachel's eyes settled on me, and I felt a shiver go up and down my spine. Her eyes were liked a cold fire, and now I could understand why she was the Oracle, just from that look.

"Oh, um, shall I leave, then?" Kerry asked. She already looked like she had one foot out the door.

"If you'd like to," Rachel said politely, nodding her head. Kerry shot me a look and scurried away, joining a few of her siblings in a game of sand volleyball. I looked at Rachel, and fear filled my insides. I felt ok around her, but I knew whatever she wanted to speak about with my wasn't good. It certainly wasn't a conversation I wanted to have. There was something about Rachel that absolutely scared the crap out of me, and it was something other than the fact that she was the Oracle. That part of her was _all _Rachel.

"Rie, I know Percy spoke to you earlier this morning about signing up to go to Camp Jupiter," Rachel's tone had suddenly become darker, no longer the light and airy beach ton she had carried with us earlier. She was all business now, and she was making sure I knew it. She didn't have to tell me twice. There was no way I was going get on the wrong side of this chick. "You need to do it."

"Why?" I spoke without thinking, the world falling out my mouth before I had any chance of snatching it back. Kerry had tried to convince me earlier, and while she may be right in the fact that I may need to get out sometimes, I just didn't...I just didn't want to go. Camp Jupiter was so foreign. Everything they do there is different from Camp Half-Blood. I am the closet person to Camp Half-Blood. I was born here, I was raised here, I know every nook and cranny and every camper and the insides of every cabin. Going to Camp Jupiter wouldn't be the same. It wouldn't be home.

"Something big is coming, Rie. Like your father and your mother, you have to become to hero. Camp Jupiter is where it all starts, and you need to be there." Rachel looked me directly in the eye, but I held her gaze. I wasn't a hero. I wasn't even a proper demigod. There was nothing special about me. I didn't even have my own sword. I had never needed one. Was I sheltered? Perhaps. I knew enough of the mortal world to know I didn't want to step foot in it, and I knew plenty more about Camp Jupiter that convinced me it wasn't where I belonged.

"I'm not even a demigod. I don't have any special abilities," I spat. I was usually never this disrespectful to anybody, but something about Rachel told me she didn't care. She had expected me to act this way, and I was going to.

"You do!" Rachel retorted. "You just don't know it. Nobody ever bothered to even try with you, to see what you could do. Rie, as the Oracle, it's my job to know things like this. You are much stronger than you or anyone else knows." Rachel puts her hands on my shoulders. I'm not exactly ok with her suddenly touching me, but I've heard stories about her. I knew what she could do and I'm not too keen to test that. There was just some things you didn't try and challenge.

"You weren't born here. Your parents aren't the famous Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase. Do you know how embarrassing it is to be their daughter and not be anything they wanted? I don't think you do, Rachel." I spat. I turned away from her. I could feel both the anger and the regret flowing through me. I had never told that to anyone. There was just something about Rachel that had forced it to reveal itself. The moment I had admitted it, I regretted it. My only hope was that she didn't tell my parents.

I began to walk away, though I could still feel Rachel's gaze on me. Kerry was waiting for me by the Poseidon cabin, and she looked concerned. I wouldn't tell what had happened. While I trusted Kerry, there was just some things she didn't need to know. There wasn't a reason to bother to her with information that she couldn't help me with.

"Hey, what happened back there?" Kerry asked. She was concerned, but Kerry usually worried too much about things. I wonder when she had dropped her game of sand volleyball with her half-siblings. She obviously had seen enough of my exchange with Rachel to know it wasn't how it should have been. I merely shook my head.

"Don't worry about, ok? Rachel was just trying to get me to go to Camp Jupiter." Kerry opened her mouth to speak, but I shushed her. I wasn't in the mood to hear more about how I should go over there. It wasn't happening, end of story. As much as I dreaded staying in Camp Half-Blood, Camp Jupiter wasn't the place to get me "outdoors." I was absolutely determined not to go there, and I'm a pretty headstrong person.

Kerry shrugged it off. She knew me well enough by now. We walked over towards the Big House. Neither of were entirely sure what to do at this point. I knew Kerry was itching to play some sort of game, but again, she was a child of Nike. Tying shoelaces at the same time of her turned into some sort of death match. It was just her nature. She couldn't help her parentage.

The door to the Big House opened behind us, and Jason Grace himself stepped out. Seeing him up close and in person, I could see how handsome he was. No wonder the Aphrodite girls gossiped about him so much, his man was truly attractive. Even if he was my dad's age, he still looked good! With tan skin, blonde hair, and electric blue eyes, not to mention his muscles, he truly was a looker. I just hoped he didn't notice us staring so much, though I'm sure he's used to it.

Jason stopped at the stairs to look at us, then continued on his way. Kerry and I shared a look. Her expression was quite humorous, her eyebrows turned up and her eyes displaying her confusion at the small exchange that had just occurred. We both laughed. With that over, we slipped inside the Big House. Technically we weren't supposed to be in there, but this was one of those times I was happy to flaunt that "my dad and mom are the camp directors" excuse.

Inside, we saw Lukas, the boy who had fought with Mitchell earlier. He looked sightly dejected, and there was no sign of Mitchell anywhere. I was brought back to my feelings earlier. I truly had felt bad for Mitchell. He didn't have anyone to connect with, no siblings, no parent yet, Lukas was all he had, and Mitchell didn't know if it was going to get better. I couldn't help but relate.

Kerry walked over to him and sat down next to him. I didn't really know why she wanted to speak with him, as we never had even known the kid until earlier, but Kerry had always been the more personable one. Lukas, however, didn't look entirely pleased that Kerry had decided to speak with him. I decided to join them, sitting down awkwardly in the chair next to Kerry.

"Why are you still here?" Kerry asked him. She was curious, and I knew that. I didn't know how Lukas saw it, though. He seemed like an introverted kid, so Kerry deciding to speak with him may have put him off.

"Chiron told me to wait here until it was dinner. He didn't want me running into Mitchell anymore. He said I could explore the house if I wanted to, but I didn't want to." Lukas explained. At least he answered, though he didn't sound too pleased to be questioned. I was surprised that Chiron had put him on house-arrest, that didn't seem like something he would do.

"You're going to miss lunch, then," Kerry pointed out, checking her watch. I looked at the clock on the wall. It was 12, and lunch was served at 1. Poor kid. Missing lunch was one of the worst things that could happen. I could already feel my hunger beginning to stir. However, I still couldn't get over the fact that Chiron had forced Lukas to stay inside the Big House. It really, really, didn't seem like a normal punishment, and it was especially odd, since Lukas really hadn't done anything wrong.

Just as I was about to say anything, footsteps could be heard behind us. We turned our heads, hoping that it wasn't Chiron. Would he take kindly to us chatting with Lukas? I doubted it.


End file.
